1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool used to hold safely a bagel or a loaf of bread while it is being sliced. It particularly relates to a tool which allows the user by simple manual manipulation of a support plate, to slice the bagel either into half segments, quarter segments, or one-third segments, depending upon the position of the support plate. This invention also relates to a tool with a unique cutting surface that resist being cut when a bagel, bread, or other food product is being cut using the tool.
2. Background Discussion
Bagels are usually sliced from edge-to-edge to cut them, typically, into half, quarter, or third segments. It is difficult, however, to accomplish this in a safe and convenient manner. There have been various tools proposed to assist a user in accomplishing this task. The following patents illustrate such tools: U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,282; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,603; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,505; U.S. Pat. No 4,546,686; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,331; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,505; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,106; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,547; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,419; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,193.
In addition to slicing bagels it would be highly desirable to cut other food products such as a loaf of bread using the same tool.